


Rainbow

by Halichiin



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halichiin/pseuds/Halichiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pelangi yang terlukis di ufuk barat menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang menyejukkan, namun Nobume sama sekali tidak tersenyum melihatnya, respon yang Sougo peroleh malah sebaliknya. Atau memang, sebenarnya hal inilah yang diinginkan pemuda itu sejak awal? / spesial for #Love4NOTP challange / #karenaOkiNobupantasbahagia / mind to read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

_-Rainbow-_

_Gintama is only belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. I don't own anything._

_Story belong to me and dedicated for love4notp challange._

**WARNING**  
Jangan berharap terlalu banyak dengan fic ini karena ini fic minim deskirpsi. Dan juga mungkin bakalan lebih panjang _author note_ nya ketimbang ceritanya. _Happy ending_ kok tapi. Mungkin, rada ooc juga. Yasudah, silakan dibaca. Kalau tak suka, tekan tombol kembali. Flame tidak diterima /author sensi berat/

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dari air laut yang menggesek karang seolah menjadi melodi yang menghanyutkan bagi seorang pemuda bersurai sewarna dengan pasir yang telah menjadi alas duduknya.

Okita Sougo, kepalanya mendongak menghadap langit dengan mata tertutup seraya menikmati sensasi dari anak gelombang yang menggelitiki kaki telanjangnya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Suara yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat Sougo segera menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum singkat.

"Setelah sekian lama organisasi kita berseteru, bukankah ini sebuah keajabian. Mimawarigumi dan Shinsengumi disuruh untuk berlibur di tempat yang sama. Heh, yang benar saja," Sougo menggumpal pasir basah hingga berbentuk seperti bola kecil dan melemparnya ke laut, sementara orang yang berada di belakangnya itu jengah. Ia mendengus.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan setelah menyuruhku untuk menemuimu di tepi pantai sore-sore begini?" gadis itu berucap dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Sougo menggeleng, "tidak," ucapnya.

Nobume menghela nafasnya, "lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Okita-san?" tanya Nobume.

Sougo mengangkat bahunya, Nobume menatapnya dengan rona yang menunjukkan sebuah kebingungan. Namun, saat pemuda berusai pasir itu menepuk pasir yang berada di sampingnya, Nobume tahu bahwa ia diminta agar ikut duduk di sampingnya dan Nobume melakukannya.

Manik crimson itu bertemu sesaat, "sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Nobume.

Sougo mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah barat. "Itu. Ada pelangi," ucap Sougo datar.

Pelangi yang terlukis di ufuk barat menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang menyejukkan, namun Nobume sama sekali tidak tersenyum melihatnya, respon yang Sougo peroleh malah sebaliknya. Atau memang, sebenarnya hal inilah yang diinginkan pemuda itu sejak awal?

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku dengan menunjukkan pelangi padaku? Jadi sekarang kau mengataiku pencinta sesama jenis?" hebatnya nada bicara Nobume tetap pada intonasinya semula. Datar. Dan suhunya pun tetap sama. Dingin.

Sougo menyeringai. "Tentu saja, kau bahkan tidak memiliki pasangan sampai saat ini. Bukankah itu berarti kau lesbi?"

"Bukan seperti dirimu yang sering bermalas-malasan saat sedang berpatroli. Kau tahu sendiri, polisi elit seperti kami memiliki banyak tugas. Aku benar-benar sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti it-"

"Oh iya, dan tentu saja itu karena Mimawarigumi hanyalah sekumpulan pria tua yang tidak tampan," potong Sougo.

Nobume mengerutkan alisnya, Sougo menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mulai berhasil memancing emosi si gadis berdarah dingin ini.

"Okita-san, jika kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk mendengarkanmu menjelek-jelekkan organisasiku, aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan liburan berhargaku dengan sebuah pertarungan konyol." tukas Nobume.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku benar-benar berhasil memancing emosimu," Sougo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iya. Kau berhasil. Dan aku mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu itu dan harus meninggalkanmu sendirian menikmati kemenanganmu sambil memandangi langit sore yang berhias pelangi itu."

Nobume bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun tangan Sougo mencegahnya. "Kau tahu, pelangi itu memiliki banyak warna, namun warna yang paling dominan hanyalah tujuh warna."

Nobume memutar bola matanya hingga di netranya terlukis gambaran pemuda dengan surai pasir yang belum melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya. Nobume menatapnya jengah, "Iya aku tau. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

Sougo tak menggubris permintaan Nobume, "Pelangi itu memiliki tujuh warna dan di setiap warna itu memiliki maknanya masing-masing. Merah melambangkan semangat, jingga lambang kekuatan, kuning lambang keceriaan, hijau lambang kesuburan, biru lambang kedamaian..." Sougo menghela nafasnya "...nila melambangkan keseerhanaan, dan warna ungu pada pelangi melambangkan kemewahan. Bukankah itu sempurna?" sambung Sougo.

Nobume melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sougo. "Iya, pelangi itu begitu sempurna. Terimakasih karena telah memberi pengetahuan tentang ini," ucap Nobume yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, hingga saat ini ia membelakangi Sougo.

Nobume melangkah ke depan. Sougo bardiri seolah menyusulnya namun, ternyata ia hanya melewati Nobume begitu saja. Nobume berdiri di tempatnya begitu pula dengan Sougo yang sekarang berdiri di depannya-memunggunginya.

Sougo menghela nafasnya, "Bagiku, kau seperti pelangi itu. Nobume," ucap Sougo yang kemudian melangkah maju.

Meninggalkan Nobume yang berdiri mematung di tempat, dengan segaris senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

**Owari.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warbyazaaaaah, aku ngangkat sepuluh jempolku buat penyelenggara challange # Love4NOTP ini. Rasanya gimana ya, GUE NULIS PAIR YANG PALING GUE HINDARI. Heloooo apa gue sekarang benar-benar maso? /sabarnak/ oke ini apa coba, diriku nulis fic ini tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Typo? Bodo amat ah, ngetiknya aja udah bikin hampir serangan jantung, males banget deh buat baca ulang ;_;  
> Jujur dari tadi pas ngetik, diriku sambil dengerin lagunya Funkist yang judulnya Hira Hira. Liriknya tu begini, "waratte, waratte, waratte, waratte yo wo wo wo." AAA LU BIAR SERATUS KALI NYURUH GUE SENYUM, GUE GABAKAL SENYOOM ;_;  
> Aing baper taugak. Baper. Bahkan sampai gak konsisten gini, tadi aku, daku, gue, sekarang aing. Apalah, makin tua, makin sedikit dapat uang zakat lebaran, buka fb dapat berita Gintama manganya dah nyampe final arc, buka laptop nonton drama korea, endingnya nanges karena dramanya terlalu nyesek. APALAH DAKU BAPEEEER.  
> Fic ini sungguh luar biasaaaaaa, warbyazaaaaaah.  
> Sougo menghela nafasnya, "bagiku, pelangi itu adalah dirimu Nobume."  
> DISINI GUE YANG GABISA NAFAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> AAAAAS, AAAAAAAAAA kenapa diriku berani nulis beginian? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA AAAAAAA /Jedotin kepala ke tembok/
> 
> Sumpah, fic ini lebih bikin nyesek ketimbang baca fic bergenre angst. Dan akupun ngeflame fic ku sendiri ;_; what the hell?
> 
> Apakah sekarang aku berhasil mendapatkan gelar queen of maso? /ngaaaaak/
> 
> OkiKagu selamanya. All hail OkiKagu :* :*
> 
> Salam  
> -Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
